


Wants

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Just 1K words of filth, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: Just a bunch of fucking smut, not gonna lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned.

Usnavi had never bought into the rumours about Benny's "stretch limousine," figuring it couldn't be as big as everyone said. But when they started dating, Usnavi got a first hand look at it. And it was just as big as everyone said.

Maybe bigger.

He thought he had been discreet in his staring at it. It wasn't like he was outright staring at it, just small glances when he thought Benny wasn't looking. It turns out, Benny was always looking.

"Go ahead, Navi. Tell me how much you love it," Benny prompted, cock still flush against his stomach, near enough to Usnavi's face to arouse, but not near enough for Usnavi to take him into his mouth yet.

That was enough to open the floodgates, and words just poured out of Usnavi's mouth. "God, Benny, I _love_ your cock. It's so big; es _perfecto_ , it feels so good in my mouth. _God_ , Benny, tu polla es increíble."

"Good boy," Benny praised while weaving a hand into Usnavi's hair. Usnavi leaned forward to take Benny into his mouth, but the hand in his hair pulled him up to Benny's face. "Did I say you could suck me off?"

Usnavi whined. "Please," he whispered breathily.

Benny let out a low chuckle. "Such a slut for me, huh?" Usnavi nodded unabashedly, pupils blown wide, sending a shiver down Benny's spine.

Benny attached his mouth to Usnavi's jaw, sucking and nibbling. "I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, and you're going to take it like the slut you are, okay?" Benny's breath ghosted over Usnavi's face while he nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Benny. _Mierda_. Sí, por favor. _Please_." He sunk down Benny's body and licked up the vein on the underside of his cock before taking him as far into his mouth as he could, drawing a moan out of Benny's mouth at the sudden warmth.

The hands in his hair held Usnavi in place while Benny thrust upward into his throat. Usnavi had to swallow his gag reflex, making Benny tighten his hands in his hair.

Usnavi moaned around Benny's cock, causing Benny to push in deeper at the sensation. He pulled out, giving Usnavi a little relief, before pushing in again. Saliva spilled over the corners of his mouth and tears formed in his eyes as Benny's dick hit the back of his throat.

At his next thrust, Usnavi could taste precome and whined. Benny would come before he even got inside of Usnavi.

Seeming to read his mind, Benny said, "Do you want my dick inside of you, you little slut? Do you want me to fill you up while you beg for more?" Usnavi made a small keening sound that was barely audible while he was being gagged and nodded.

When Benny pulled away, Usnavi wanted to follow him, but held himself still.

"Look at you. Being so still, so good for me."

Usnavi nodded pitifully as Benny flipped him onto his back. "Yes, _god_ , Benny. Quiero estar bien para tu. So good for you."

"That's my boy," Benny praised onto his skin before sucking a nipple into his mouth and rolling it with his teeth. He brought two fingers up to Usnavi's mouth and tapped his lower lip. Usnavi took the hint and opened his mouth, taking the fingers in and sucking.

Benny moved up to his neck and bit, earning a moan around his fingers. Usnavi's tongue swirled around and between the fingers, saliva dripping out of his mouth with the effort.

Benny pulled them away and smiled at the whine that came before he pushed one of the fingers deep into Usnavi. He cried out at the sensation, equal parts pain and pleasure.

"Dios mio, Benny, please, por favor, más, _please_ ," he sobbed out.

"Such a good little slut," Benny said and pushed another finger in. He began to work Usnavi open, fingers brushing lightly over his prostate and drawing pleasured sobs out of the smaller man.

"Benny, Benny, quiero a ti, please, I need you inside. _Por favor_ ," he pleaded.

Pulling his fingers out of Usnavi, Benny grabbed the lube from the nightstand, poured a generous amount onto his hand, and began to slather it onto his own dick. Usnavi was whining from the emptiness.

Grabbing Usnavi's hips, he sank in to the hilt. Usnavi screamed out in pleasure, his legs wrapping around Benny's torso.

"Please, Benny, más, más rápida, more Benny, avanzas, _please_ ," Usnavi sobbed out in between tears.

Benny placed a light kiss on Usnavi's neck before pulling out almost all the way. Usnavi's legs still wrapped around him pushed Benny back in as deep almost immediately.

"Move, Benny, más rápida, _please_ ," he pleaded and Benny relented, thrusting in and out with fervor.

He watched Usnavi's head throw itself back in pleasure. "Please," he whimpered out, and it occurred to Benny what he was asking for.

He licked up the underside of Usnavi's cock before whispering into his hip, "Come for me, Baby."

Usnavi came with a shouted, " _Benny!_ " and the larger continued to pump lazily, even as Usnavi's walls tightened around him. The sensation and sight had Benny soon following, head thrown back as he spilled his load into Usnavi.

He caught Usnavi in a gentle, lazy kiss; they had all the time in the world, before moving his lips to pepper the rest of his boyfriend's body in sweet kisses. He pulled out once he got to his stomach.

He flopped onto his back and Usnavi curled up next to him, still covered in his own sweat, tears, and come. Benny chuckled and ruffled Usnavi's hair. "Navi, we have to clean up."

He groaned and cuddled closer. "Don' wanna," he mumbled sleepily.

Benny laughed. It would be a pain, but they could wash up in the morning. All he really wanted was to hold Usnavi right now.

 


End file.
